Carl T-Animations/Top 20 Cartoon Network shows... That I like
Transcript The video begins with a segment with a 13-year-old Carl and his mother. *'Carl's Mother:' Carl Edward Terrance! Get your butt over here! Carl comes. *'Carl:' Uh... Yes? Carl's Mother shows Carl his report card. *'Carl's Mother:' I saw your report card and you got an F in your English class! Care to explain?! *'Carl:' Uh... It then cuts to scene where Carl is watching a bunch of CN shows from Adventure Time to The Cryptids while laughing as a paper saying "important essay" is seen on the table. It then shows a text saying "true story btw." It then cuts to Carl. *'Carl:' Hey, fellas! Carl T-Animations here! Now, you may be wondering... Carl, since when did you do top 10 or 20 list videos? Well, I'm glad you asked. There's three reasons why I'm doing this. One, to celebrate that new Cartoon Network crossover game that came out a few days ago. Two, I wanted to do something rather... Unique. Three, I just got bored. So, let's start the list, shall we? ...Well, actually, before we start, just wanna let you know that I'm gonna include ONLY Cartoon Network originals, that means I'm not including anything Looney Tunes or DC-related, any of those Scooby-Doo, Tom and Jerry or other Hanna-Barbera shows, The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy, or... (Sees figures of the TTG! characters) them. (Pushes the figures out of the window) Only the ones that have the Cartoon Network logo at the end rather than the Warner Bros. Animation one. Okay, NOW let's get to the list. The number, 20, appears. *'Carl:' Number 20! The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor. The number, 19, appears. *'Carl:' Number 19! We Bare Bears. The number, 18, appears. *'Carl:' Number 18! Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The number, 17, appears. *'Carl:' Number 17! Codename: Kids Next Door. The number, 16, appears. *'Carl:' Number 16! The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. The number, 15, appears. *'Carl:' Number 15! Chowder. The number, 14, appears. *'Carl:' Number 14! The Face Paint'nimal Gang. The number, 13, appears. *'Carl:' Number 13! The Arachnid Friends. The number, 12, appears. *'Carl:' Number 12! Courage the Cowardly Dog. The number, 11, appears. *'Carl:' Number 11! Johnny Bravo. The number, 10, appears. *'Carl:' Number 10! The Powerpuff Girls. The number, 9, appears. *'Carl:' Number 9! Dexter's Laboratory. The number, 8, appears. *'Carl:' Number 8! Samurai Jack. The number, 7, appears. *'Carl:' Number 7! Well... This one is rather a tie between The Amazing World of Gumball and The Cryptids. The number, 6, appears. *'Carl:' Number 6! Steven Universe. The number, 5, appears. *'Carl:' Number 5! Adventure Time. The number, 4, appears. *'Carl:' Number 4! The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. The number, 3, appears. *'Carl:' Number 3! Eric and Claire. The number, 2, appears. *'Carl:' Number 2! Regular Show. The subtitle, honorable mentions, appears. *'Carl:' Before I get to number one, I just wanna tell some honorable mentions. The Reds. The number, 1, appears. *'Carl:' And finally, number 1! We have... The Problem Solverz! (Auidence gasping sound as everything goes silent for a few seconds. Carl then laughs) I'm just kidding, guys! It's not Problem Solverz. Anyways, my REAL number 1 favorite show is... Suddenly, the Ed, Edd n Eddy theme song starts playing. *'Carl:' That's right! Ed, Edd n Eddy! I'm pretty sure you know what it's about. Three kids pulling off scams to earn money for jawbreakers, but usually fail. Like Gumball, it is one of the most successful Cartoon Network originals that is NOT made in the United States. It's sorta ironic since, back then, Danny Antonucci's home country Canada DIDN'T have Cartoon Network. (W.I.P.) Category:YouTube Category:Videos Category:2019 Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas